Blink
by erika red
Summary: The dialogue Eames and Goren have after Goren nearly takes a permanent dive off a building. Apologies if this has been done before. Intended to be a one shot, but added a chapter. R&R ... will continue if you like.
1. chastised

_I watched a rerun of "Blink" tonight, and thought for sure Eames was going to rip Goren a new one for the stunt up on the scaffolding ... but she didn't. I distinctly remembered a dialogue between the two of them, yet none occurred in the show. _

Eames had regarded him coolly after they got onto the street. She didn't look at him, and barely acknowledged his comments. He grabbed her by the arm before she slid into the driver's seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" His voice was soft, and his expression concerned, even if he was angry.

"How _dare_ you pull a stunt like that..." She shook her head, and he realized she was shaking. "You assumed he would grab you, but you didn't know."

"I took a gamble --"

"You and everyone else in this case!" She shook her arm free of his grasp. "That's the reason we're here in the first place; someone's already dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Never again, Goren. Or I will haul your ass into Deakin's office so fast your badge will spin."


	2. confrontation

_Well, since ya'll liked it so much, (whoa! thank you!), i figured i'd post a follow up, considering i have a final to study for and i dunwanna. - Erika_

"Alex!" His coat was unbuttoned, and his breath steamed the air. It had gotten colder after the sun set. She was walking quickly, and he actually had to jog a little to catch up.

"What." She turned fast, and he nearly bumped into her. He steadied himself, gripping her shoulders gently.

"Are we okay?" His eyes searched her own, but he was unable to read her, (which drove him nuts). She had been short with him all day, even after his apology. In Deakins' office, she had sat impatiently, itching to be done with the briefing and call it a day.

"Do you even get it? I'm not trying to be some nagging ... bitch, you could have _died. _All to test a theory? It's not worth it." She stared up angry and... yes, he saw it now, she was hurt. He had hurt her. It took him a moment to digest that.

"Alex.."

"Spare me." She shrugged out of his grasp and turned back towards the parking lot. "I'll see you tomorrow, Goren." _Goren. _He exhaled in a sigh.

"Would you please wait? Damn it!" He shouted after her and she turned.

She marched up to him and poked his chest. Maybe he should have just let her go home..

"You have NO call to be pissed at _me. _You're so in your own head. I understand he doesn't experience fear. He even TOLD you that. You had a whole conversation about it. So what was that up there? Male bravado? Wow, I'm fucking impressed, I'm sure he was too."

He pulled back, inhaling to defend himself, but she gripped his coat and pulled him towards her, with surprising strength.

"God damn it, this isn't the fucking Goren show. I'm your partner. If you're going to do something like that, at LEAST give me a heads up. I'm assuming you didn't because you knew that anyone in their right mind would contradict you and tell you not to do it. But I'm guessing you didn't even think about it, and just decided to try it for the hell of it." He started to speak, but she cut him off. "Don't even _think _of trying to tell me you really did slip, because you didn't."

"But.."

"No, I was there, I saw you. It was deliberate. You've got too much control over yourself -- much as you may pretend otherwise -- to do anything that stupid accidentally." She shook her head and turned away sharply. "Goodnight."


	3. forgiven

"Wait, Alex.."

"I want to go home." She was quiet now, after her furious words only a moment ago.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Realize what, that you could have died?" She turned to face him again.

"I didn't ... I didn't realize you cared."

"Wh.." She stared at him, stunned. "Are you kidding? You're kidding."

"No." He shrugged, and swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"You are the worst Detective I have ever met. Do you develop your leads through dumb luck, or what?" She wasn't sure whether to laugh or..

"I'm an idiot." He sighed and closed his eyes, looking defeated.

"No. You did something idiotic. There's a difference." She sighed, and tugged at his coat again, pulling him down towards her. She slipped her arms around his neck, and he haltingly put his arms around her slight frame. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." And this time, he knew why, and he meant it.

"Forgiven."


End file.
